


Double

by enbyboiwonder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: Kuroko brings strawberries with lunch.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 76





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> A five-year-old fic found in my drafts and polished up.

"Oh! That's a big one, Kuroko!" Kagami says, drawing out the last syllable. On impulse, he leans over and bites off half of the deep red fruit that his friend is holding in his slim, almost dainty fingers, causing him to startle and gaze wide-eyed up at him in shock.

"K-Kagami-kun," Kuroko stammers quietly.

He finishes chewing and swallows. "Yeah?"

"Th-That was a double strawberry."

"I know. And?" A ghost of a smile graces his features and his eyes glimmer at his shadow's uncharacteristic nervousness.

Kuroko blinks up at him, looking slightly frazzled. "There's a legend about when two people share a double strawberry."

"Oh?"

"I-It says that the two people will live happily together."

"Yeah? Doesn't sound too bad."

Pale eyes flick down to the half-eaten strawberry and stare at it with mild trepidation. "It means as a—a couple, Kagami-kun."

Kagami's smile widens into a smirk. "I said it doesn't sound too bad," he says.

He doesn't know why he's surprised to find that Kuroko tastes not of vanilla, but of strawberry.


End file.
